paraisiafandomcom-20200215-history
Falmon
Falmon was an ancient Merisean prophet, born in Volkarnia, responsible for the writing of fourteen journals that provide transcripts of conversations and encounters with the war goddess. The journals, uncovered in 945 BV, give an unusual insight into Merises' personality. Early life Falmon was born in approximately 2241 BV, in a small Volkarnian village. Little is known of his early life before the writing of the journals. He never married, and rarely socialized outside of the sharing of the journals with his peers in the Merisean worship community. The journals Listed here are summaries of each diary, as best as they were able to be recovered. ''Writings of Falmon'' This starts as a general diary of Falmon's daily life, only at the end indicating a growing interest in Merisean worship, a faith that he had lapsed from. It should be noted that Falmon refers to Merises exclusively as Vernary, one of the names she is known by in Volkarnia. ''Writings of Falmon II'' For half of this journal, Falmon speaks about his refreshed interest in Vernary. After she comes to him in his dreams multiple times, the diary becomes exclusively dedicated to Falmon's research notes on Vernary. ''Writings of Falmon III'' This journal was damaged, but recovered sections speak about vivid hallucinations of the goddess moving through Falmon's house throughout the weeks. Falmon uses up the pages in his journal at a much quicker pace by this entry than in the first journal. ''Writings of Falmon IV'' A woman comes to Falmon's door, and upon inviting her in, she tells him seemingly impossible stories of Vah, the afterworld, the nature of reality, the creation of the world, and the future. She then claims to be a goddess, and Falmon realizes she is Vernary/Merises. She asks to stay the night, and the diary ends. ''Writings of Falmon V'' This journal was heavily damaged and unreadable. ''Writings of Falmon VI'' At this point, Falmon is receiving recognition as a prophet and has massively revived local interest in Merisean worship. Merises is living in Falmon's home, and he is recording her teachings daily, for hours and hours. Merises also appears to have concealed the house somehow, to avoid being annoyed by her followers. Merises speaks extensively of plans to build an army and conquer the world, which is now commonly known as Merises' endgame. ''Writings of Falmon VII'' Falmon appears to be becoming obsessed with Merises at this point, speaking with implied lust for her. He sometimes records her actions for hours at a time without telling her, and requests new speeches to record frequently. Falmon is a massive figure in a growing community at this point. ''Writings of Falmon IIX through ''XI Missing. May have been destroyed by the Merisean Church. ''Writings of Falmon XII'' Mostly consists of writings in dead languages, complex drawings of torture devices and massive battles, and descriptions of extremely specific parts of Merises' mortal-plane body, such as her ear or one of her teeth. ''Writings of Falmon XIII'' A story told in one long uninterrupted sentence which spans the whole book, telling a story of three characters referred to exclusively as "it", "him", and "her". ''Writings of Falmon XIV'' An unfinished account that appears to describe Falmon's regular daily life prior to meeting Merises. Interpretations of the journals Books 2 through 4 are extremely important in Merisean faith, and the fifth is stated to be his final work. All other works are written off as the work of an impostor, or Falmon much later in his life, having lost his mind. However, Divinist theologians hold that the books imply Falmon falling deeply in love, laying with Merises, producing a child, and being tortured by Merises for fathering an unwanted child. He escapes or is released and lives in madness before possibly having his memory erased by Merises. One of many other theories alleges that the books are simply a fraud, as no one ever verified Merises' presence at Falmon's house.